Butterfly
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: His dream house, his painted memories. D18


"_Kyoya, ever heard of this saying?" Dino pushed open the window, allowing a cool breeze to rush in. _

_Hibari closed the file he was reading and looked up. _

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Walking out from the restaurant, Hibari found himself in the middle of a noisy crowd on the street.

He could clearly hear the chattering and laughing from the guardians behind him, and perhaps some cursing from the hot-headed guardian.

The noise was annoying him. He didn't like how he was surrounded, he didn't like being in the middle of a crowd.

"_Kyoya."_

The voice was so clear.

Hibari shifted his vision from the ground and looked to his side. All he saw were people that he did not know.

"_Kyoya, right here."_

Turning, Hibari saw Dino standing in the middle of the crowd, smiling at him. He was so far away from him.

So far.

Hibari immediately took a few steps forward to follow Cavallone when he saw the blonde turn to leave.

-.

-.

-.

"Gokudera, you're so funny!"

"I didn't mean that as a joke, you baseball nut-"

"Cloudman is leaving." Chrome pointed in front of them, making them direct their attention to the direction that she was pointing at.

-.

-.

-.

Hibari disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

He stopped walking when he realised where this path was going to lead him to.

Hibari looked at the daisies that were planted along the path, and then at the house that was completely painted in white.

He stared at Dino who was standing at the doorway, smiling at him.

_This_ house was actually complete.

-.

-.

-.

-.

_Hibari glanced at the paper Cavallone was drawing on, and raised an eyebrow at how hideous the drawing was._

"_Herbivore," Hibari mumbled._

_Dino lifted his head upon hearing that, and laughed awkwardly. "I'm never good at anything-"_

"_And that certainly includes drawing." _

_Dino smiled sheepishly at Hibari's comment, and looked at the drawing he had drawn. "But I guess when the house is complete, it will look totally different from this." _

_Hibari turned and took a proper look at the drawing._

_Sure, it looked weird, but Hibari could picture how everything would look like if it was real._

_He could picture a long stone path that would lead them to a big, white house. And a porch swing that would be placed behind the house. _

"_We could watch the sunset together, you see." Dino smiled as he pointed at the porch swing. _

_Hibari looked at the emptiness around the path, and looked at the blonde. "Daisies," he mumbled. _

"_Daisies... Right! Daisies, Kyoya! We could plant white daisies along the path! It will be perfect...!" Dino grinned as his hands ruffled raven hair lightly._

_Hibari sighed and he made no actions to stop Dino from ruffling his hair._

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

It was _their_ dream house.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Hibari looked at the condition of the inside of the house. It was clean; he did not even see a speck of dust.

Looking down, he saw a doormat that had words printed on it.

"_Welcome home, love."_

Hibari placed his hands on those words, covering them.

-.

"_Kyoya, over here."_

Hibari looked up from the mat and saw Dino standing by the staircase.

His usual smile was there, and he turned to continue walking once he saw Hibari walk towards him.

* * *

He looked at the two doors, and saw that there was one word carved onto the right door.

Walking towards it, his fingers traced the word as he read it out softly.

"_Nuvola."_

He heard another voice reading it along with him. He turned, and saw nothing but the other door that didn't have any words carved on it.

Heaving out a deep breath softly, he opened the carved door.

-.

-.

-.

-.

And the first thing he saw when he entered the room was the painted wall.

Hibari stared at it, his hands clenched tightly. This wall. It was really painted. It was painted.

His fingers touched the wall lightly as he looked at what was painted upon it.

A sky, and _clouds_.

To anyone else, they would have thought of it as a simple painting and nothing more. But it wasn't that simple to Hibari anymore, no more.

All of these things... they were not supposed to exist.

They weren't supposed to exist, were they?

-.

-.

-.

-.

It was impossible.

* * *

"_These words, I'll have them printed onto the doormat." Dino smiled slightly as he showed the paper to Hibari. _

_The Cloud Guardian looked at them, and then eyed Cavallone questioningly. "What for...?"_

"_You know, this house... is going to be our house, right?" _

_Hibari stared at Dino, and made no reply. _

"_Our house," Dino continued, his smile widening. He tilted his head slightly as his finger traced the words he had written on the paper._

"_In case there's a day when I'm not there and you're going to be left alone in the house, I don't want you to feel lonely. I want you to be greeted when you take your first step into the house." Dino's hand ran through soft raven hair affectionately._

_Hibari's hand was held by Dino's other hand lightly as the Cavallone's boss whispered into his ear._

"_Welcome home, love."_

-.

-.

-.

-.

"_Still drawing the so-called dream house...?" Hibari grumbled as he placed the cups of coffee onto the table. _

"_W-What so-called! It's going to be real, and I have decided." Dino lifted one of the cups of coffee and breathed in the aroma of the coffee as he looked out of the window._

_Hibari stirred his own cup of coffee as he shook his head. Cavallone must have thought of adding another piece of furniture or something into the house. _

"_I'll have a room built."_

_Hibari raised an eyebrow at that. What was so special about that?_

"_In the room, I'll make it so that you'll see the wall painted with a sky full of clouds once you enter the room, and I'll have our memories painted upon it." _

_Hibari took a sip from the cup of coffee and looked up. "I've doubts about that last part." _

"_You'll see what I mean by memories." Dino grinned. _

_-._

_-._

_-._

_Memories...?_

* * *

Hibari immediately removed his hands from the wall and turned on the ceiling lights.

Turning round, he saw all those_ memories_.

The first photograph they had taken together was pasted on the wall, and the first gift Hibari had given him was placed on a small table in the corner.

As he looked at the items placed on the floor, words that were painted in black on the wall beside the painted one caught his eye.

He walked towards the wall, and his eyes widened slightly as he read them.

"_On the 23__rd__ of February, I finally held his cold hands. Guess that meant we were finally a couple?"_

Hibari looked at his hands, and closed them slightly as he read the sentence below it.

"_2__nd__ of May, I shared a drink with him. The coffee tasted so sweet at the time." _

Hibari stared at that sentence. He didn't even know when they started sharing drinks together.

Dino... he remembered them all?

"Herbivore," Hibari found himself saying.

He found that Dino was being silly.

"_5__th__ of May, his birthday. I gave him a huge teddy bear, which I had to protect from getting torn. I can see that he likes it, though."_

Hibari turned and saw the teddy bear lying beside the small table. It had been so long since he saw that.

He remembered his reaction when Dino gave this bear to him.

He just... threw his tonfas at Dino and wanted to bite him to death.

If he continued reading, he had a feeling he knew what was going to come next.

"_9__th__ of June, I finally gathered my courage and kissed him on the rooftop of Namimori High. I was nearly bitten to death." _

Hibari heaved out a deep breath, and continued reading the words written on the wall.

The handwriting, it belonged to Dino.

-.

And as he read, he felt his heart... fall.

-.

-.

"_1__st__ of July, I told my plans about building our dream house to him."_

_-._

"_7__th__ of July, I went searching for a piece of land that I could have our dream house built."_

_-._

"_1__st__ of August, I finally told my family about him and I. It was then that things started to change."_

_-._

"_17__th__ of August, he told me to end those senseless arguments with my family about getting me a wife. I refused."_

_-._

"_20__th__ of August, he told me not to be stubborn anymore. He told me that he didn't care if I got married or not. He didn't... care."_

_-._

"_25__th__ of August, I returned home after he refused to talk to me for days. I don't know what went wrong."_

_-._

"_1__st__ of September, my family got me a fiancée. They said it was proper. I didn't... want it."_

_-._

"_2__nd__ of September, I informed him about me getting married soon. He made no response. He was cold."_

_-._

"_4__th__ of September, he told me it was pointless to continue building this house. I lied; I told him that I will demolish this house. But I can't do it. It was our dream house."_

_-._

_"9th of September, he returned everything that I had given to him. It was a clean end."_

-.

"_19__th__ of September, I don't know why I am still writing here. It's clear that he won't come anymore, huh?"_

_-._

"_24__th__ of September, I'm married. But not to him."_

_-._

"_15__th__ of October, the painting on the wall is finally complete. But, I guess he won't see it...?"_

_-._

"_26__th__ of October, perhaps this will be the last time I'll come here. I... need to forget him, for the sake of my family." _

_-._

"_Goodbye." _

-.

-.

-.

It wasn't that he didn't care. But it was really not right to continue seeing Cavallone. Especially since Dino was getting more and more upset from arguing with his family.

Hibari clenched his hands tightly as he read how their relationship went sliding downhill. It was... his fault.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he turned to leave the room.

He was going to leave this house.

This house that was not supposed to exist, not supposed to be completed.

As he opened the door, he noticed there were more words painted in black on the wall beside the door.

...

Hibari widened his eyes.

His fingers reached for the words, and that in instant, he heard someone calling him again.

* * *

"_Kyoya, this room. Over here."_

Hibari opened the door hastily.

He needed to see Dino. It was a must.

And as he stepped into the room, he saw the silhouette of something flutter outside the window.

"Dino," he breathed as he ran to the window, pushing the curtains aside so that he could see outside.

After all of this, he wanted to see Dino.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

He wanted to see Cavallone's smile again.

-.

-.

When red curtains were pushed away, he saw a sky full of clouds, and a field of daisies lying below it.

And besides that, he saw...

-.

-.

-.

-.

_Dino smiled when he knew he got the attention of the raven-haired male. _

"_When a person dies, he will turn into a butterfly. Do you believe that?"_

-.

-.

A butterfly.

-.

-.

-.

_The words written on the wall beside the door were stained with bloodspots. _

"_18__th__ of December, even after all of those arguments and disagreements, I have yet to tell him this. I never told him this before."_

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

"_Kyoya, I love you."_

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

Owari.

* * *

A/N : Meant for Hibari's birthday, a belated birthday fanfiction for him though ^^;; Hope you all will like it, it has been awhile since I wrote D18! :D _Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted,_ and thanks **Dior Crystal**, my dearest coocuit for her help! ^w^


End file.
